Now Or Later
by Mysterious2
Summary: It is five years after Jamie Sullivan Carter passed away and Landon is working at St. Marys Hospital. Kandi tries to make him her boyfriend and Landon doesn't know whether to keep on rejecting her or say yes and see how things go.
1. The Beginning

This is my first A Walk to Remember fanfiction so please read and review!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or content that is used in the movie A Walk to Remember. The things that are not in A.W.T.R, however, are things that I have made up and I do own.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey, Landon!" Kandi said.  
  
"Hey, Kandi," Landon said as he hung up the stethoscope and walked out of the room. He approached the front counter.  
  
"You doing anything tonight?" Kandi asked. He shook his head and signed someone in.  
  
It was five years after Jamie Sullivan Carter had died and Landon was now working at St. Marys Hospital. Kandi was a nurse that worked at St. Marys and they were good friends. Landon hadn't dated one girl since Jamie passed away and he wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon. The image of Jamie always lingered in his head when he thought of someone. Nobody could amount to what Jamie had given him: a life.  
  
"Want to go out for a movie or come over to my house, whatever?" she asked, stepping infront of him. She smiled.  
  
"No, I'm kind of busy tonight...and for the rest of the week. In fact, I'm not going to be able to have any free time for maybe the whole month or something..." he trailed off as Kara approached him.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Carter. You have a patient in Room 9," she said and smiled. Landon nodded and walked off, shaking his head. He walked in Room 9 and closed the door behind him, then attended to his patient.  
  
After that, he checked out and got into his car, sighing. He really loved his job, but St. Mary's was so boring. In fact, he was planning on leaving Mary's soon and going to work at St. Josephs, down on Highway 620.  
  
He was about to pull out when Kandi stopped him.   
  
"Landon, I noticed you seemed kind of, well, uh, spaced out today...are you okay?" Kandi asked him. He looked at her.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really..."  
  
"It's just that I kind of asked you out on a date and you rejected me..." she said, bit her lip, and looked away.  
  
"Okay...and you find that odd somehow?" he asked. "I mean that you know, sometimes you don't always get accepted...sorry..." he corrected. Don't get me wrong, Landon Carter was really nice but after work, it was a drag.  
  
"Well, not really. It's just kind of weird. A lot of guys would die to go out with me..." she said. She soon realized how selfish she sounded, shrugged it off and went back into the building. Landon shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot towards his home. 


	2. Giving In

Landon hung up his coat on the coat hanger in the foyer and he plopped down on the coach, then sighed.   
  
"Landon, Landon. What are you going to do with Kandi?" he asked himself.  
  
Kandi had been after him ever since she started working at Saint Marys. She was another reason that he wanted to leave Marys and go to work at Josephs.  
  
iRing!/i  
  
Landon knew it was probably either the hospital, Kandi, or one of his friends like Eric or Belinda.  
  
iRing!/i  
  
He didn't know if he should answer it or not. If it was the hospital, then they would probably be calling him back to see if he could do something or would promote him. If it was Kandi, then she would probably be just asking him out again. It wouldn't be one of his friends. They all chose the same career and were in Bermuda for some business trip.  
  
iRing/i  
  
Landon got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Landon speaking."  
  
"Hey, Landon!" Kandi.  
  
"Kandi..." he said then sighed.  
  
"What's going on? Well, I heard you say that you were busy for the next month or something and you've been saying that for a long time now so I just thought that maybe I should make plans like one month early before your schedule gets cramped up, right?" Kandi asked in her usual talkative tone.  
  
Landon sighed. He walked over to his calendar which was usually blank except for those few hospital events.  
  
"When are you free?" she asked. "I'm cool September 16 at 6:00."  
  
"Nice..." he said and started to write down "Date with Kandi". He would find out a way to excuse himself out of this date later.  
  
"Great! Finally...I'll pick you up and we'll go to Cafe, aight?"  
  
"Okay," he said and hung up.  
  
ibOh, good lord./i/b Landon logged on to the internet and checked his e-mail. About 20 fake business meeting e-mails from Kandi. ibThere's one desperate girl./b/i  
  
Landon went into his room and checked the time. 6:00. Not too bad. At least he had time to eat dinner, then he could go to bed at a perfect time. 


End file.
